Sus Sentimientos
by Kurochiki Yenran
Summary: Que pasara cuando Ichigo hiera a la pequeña rukia se animara a decirle lo que siente ¿?entren y descubralon Oneshot 100 IchixRuki. Tengan Piedad..Reviews!


_un pequeño OneShot IchiXRuki...amo esta pareja_

_Sumarry: que pasa si un tipico insulto de kurosaki Ichigo provoca otra reaccion en la pequeña shinigami¿?_

_IchiRuki 4ever: losz protagonistas_

**IchiRuki 4ever: la naradora ****  
**

**Sus sentimientos**

_Pero q te esta pasando Kurosaki Ichigo?-_**se preguntaba el mismo, la verdad q el gran kurosaki ichigo estaba****confundido ****se preguntaba porque diablos no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña shinigami ósea esta bien la encuentra linda esperen desde cuando la encuentra linda aunque le gusta cuando discuten OK lo que Ichigo estaba pensando ó sintiendo no era normal al menos no para el.**

"_Vamos Ichigo es Rukia no es nada del otro mundo /__pero se ve tan linda ahí durmiendo q me provoca darle un buen…/__no, no, no- _**se sacudió la cabeza-**_pero q diablos porque estoy tan rojo no será no.no.no y No! (_**Admítelo mi querido kurosaki amas a Rukia xD) **_mejor me dejo de estupideces y la despierto."_

_Ne Rukia despierta-_**le decía este meciendo lo mas delicado posible su hombro.**

_mmm...solo un poquito mas-_**esto de alguna manera provoco q una sonrisa se asomara en la cara de ichigo la pequeña Rukia abrió sus ojos de apoquito y lo vio, se asusto **

_Dios! El Apocalipsis ichigo-_**dijo apuntando su boca-**_estas –estas sonriendo? ne porque?-_**el chico lo noto y se sonrojo hasta q le llegaba a ser competencia al pelo de Renji.**

_n-no es nada tonta!-_**le dijo este mirando hacia otro lado-**_es solo q tienes cara de Baka y me dio gracia-_**le dijo con arrogancia tal que Rukia se enfureció se paro y se metió en el armario. Ichigo no entendía nada el solo esperaba un coscorrón o algo pero nunca se espero esa reacción después de unos minutos de pensar lo que habia echo**

**Se paro frente al armario.**

_Oi Rukia estas bien?-_**no hubo respuesta.-**_Coño Rukia respóndeme-_**se empezaba a desesperar Ichigo.**

_Que putada quieres?-_**grito está haciendo q el shinigami sustituto abriera los ojos cm platos se habían paliado antes pero Kushiki Rukia nunca le habia respondido de esa manera.-**_habla de una ves maldito kurosaki q no tengo toda la noche y menos para un niñato imbecil cm tu._

_/Imbecil Kurosaki? Pero q coño le hice para q me trate así a no señor esto no se queda así. /_

**Niñato Kurosaki, perdón Ichigo abrió la puerta de una y la quedo mirando para que agregamos q estaba con el seño fruncido xD. Se metió en el armario (que en este caso es mas grande que en Bleach) y se sentó asu lado ninguno se dirigía la palabra Ichigo cerro la puerta. El silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que Rukia lo rompió.**

_Que coño haces aquí te dije q no tenia tiempo para ti-_**le dijo con su típico y frió tono de voz sin ni siquiera mirar al pelinaranja.**

……………

_Ichigo me estas haciendo enfadar VETE!..Por favor –_**dijo esto y bajo su cabeza parecía que iba a llorar.**

_Rukia yo…yo-_**por primera ves Kurosaki Ichigo no sabia q decir.-**_Lo Siento! (__**bueno o tal vez si no soy adivina) **__no quise ofenderte-_**dicho esto le tomo la mano a lo que Rukia se sorprendió y lo miro (la entiendo hasta yo estoy sorprendida O.O) pero este ni se inmuto y no la miro.**

_Ichigo...-_**dijo esta casi en un suspiro se soltó de su agarré y le aparto la mirada lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.**

_Rukia-_**le dijo este preocupado-**_que te pasa? Mírame por favor estas mas rara que de costumbre estas enfadada con migo? Pégame si así se te pasa el enojo-_**Rukia lo miro Ichigo pensó lo peor debía admitir que los golpes de Rukia dolían y mucho pero prefería eso a verla llorar de alguna manera le dolía mas eso q un golpe**

**Ella en ves de darle un buen golpe lo que izo fue tomarle la cara y besarlo Ichigo ni se lo creía **

_/Me esta besando… porque? Sus labios son tan, tan dulces y suaves nunca me habia sentido así antes pero q?/_**fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque sintió que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero se dio cuenta que el no era el que lloraba, si no que era Rukia se separo de ella aunque sea a regañadientes y se la quedo mirando ella lo miraba con pena le seco las lagrimas.**

_Rukia que fue eso? Que te pasa?-_**le pregunto este sin sacar sus manos de su cara.**

_Creo que…Te Amo Ichigo-_**le dijo mirándolo a los ojos llorando.-**_se que soy una estupida pero no se yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti no puedo dejar de pensar que esta mal q soy una maldita shinigami y q no puedo enamorarme dime q mierda puedo hacer para olvidarme de ti dime debo olvidarme de ti?-_**Ichigo cm respuesta solo la beso nunca se espero que la pequeña Rukia con la que peleaba todos los días sufriera de esa manera y peor por su culpa **

_No llores por favor Rukia mírame-_**le ordeno este la shinigami lo miro el puso su frente junto con la de ella-**_nunca mas digas que eres una maldita porque de maldita no tienes nada no seas tan dura contigo no digas que no te puedes enamorar porque eres humana y todos no enamoramos._

_No soy humana-_**le dijo esta con un deje de pena.**

_Para mi lo eres… eres la humana mas hermosa que eh conocido la que besa mas bien dime tu ahora porque mierda quieres olvidarte de mi? No confías en mí? Piensas que te puedo hacer sufrir?_

**Recibió una negativa de su parte-**_entonces que esta mal? Que te ame tambien q nos enamoremos que seamos uno dime que esta mal Rukia yo no creo q este mal que me digas q me amas porq es lo q sientes eres __humana__ la mas hermosa de la que me enamore con la q quiero estar por primera ves y sabes porque?_

_...-_**negativa con la cabeza xD.**

_Porque simplemente Te Amo y mucho.-_**dicho esto la beso, el beso fue tímido en un comienzo pero se fue tornado mas fuerte y pasional Rukia abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Ichigo-**_no tengas miedo a amarme._

_Te Amo Ichigo no me dejes sola por favor _

_No seas tonta nunca te dejaría sola aunque quisiera _

_Prométemelo_

_Te lo prometo Te Amo-_**Dicho esto la recostó en el armario (recuerden que es mas grande que el de bleach xD) y se dispuso a hacerla suya desde ahora y siempre eso seria siempre suya su Rukia.**

**ok espero q no sean duron conmigo u.u amo el IchiRuki..Dejen Reviews hasta la proxima.. **


End file.
